


我男朋友真可爱

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233
Relationships: SOFA - Relationship
Kudos: 87





	我男朋友真可爱

是端午节，但对于各大战队来说也没什么特别。该训练依旧训练，大家都是成年人，不强求假期，也不稀罕那一两口粽子，训练室除了交谈声，就是键盘被按的噼啪作响。  
训练室虽有空调降温，但夏日的天气总是让人无端躁动。或长或短的蝉鸣透着窗缝挤进来，平添烦躁。  
连着几局四排下来，大家都口干舌燥，心里也惦记那冰镇后的西瓜，吵吵嚷嚷地自发去后厨找阿姨了。  
不过这只是个借口，几个队员一早发现他们so大教练周身气压不对，眼睛恨不能把花队盯穿。  
绝对有事情要发生，不过不是他们能知道的，还是去宠幸冰箱里的西瓜才是正道。  
soso手指在手机屏幕上无目的的滑动，界面是一条微博，花落转发的。  
内容是于炀发了条微博，配图是几个卖相不错的粽子，配文是，队长包的粽子，很好吃。  
一时间倒也看不出此条微博出自祁醉还是他本人之手。  
花落转发，配文，卖相不错。这倒没什么，重在下面的评论。  
啧，soso盯着那几条评论，只觉得气血上涌。  
“双队长赛高！”放屁。  
“像极了爱情。”闭嘴。  
“说什么呢，花落我的，叫嫂子。”我在你坟头蹦迪。  
“闭嘴吧，花落只能是我的，你们算什么。”老子算你爹。  
诸如此类等等，这些人怕是大脑发育不健全。soso下了定论，但是心里的不爽却压不下去，花落怎么没去澄清，就这么让他们yy？  
还有两家的公开微博是屏蔽你们了还是怎么的。  
soso觉得自己身为正牌男友，有必要为自己正名一下。  
花落百无聊赖的趴着，拎着鼠标线玩，他有点着凉，没得西瓜吃，大夏天还被soso逼着穿衬衫，不过待在空调房里倒也没什么，并不怎么惦记冰凉的水果，只是心心念念有点想吃粽子。  
“花儿，”瞅着人都走了，soso开始骗老婆上床了。  
“嗯，怎么了？”花落放过鼠标线回头。  
“你转发于炀微博了？”  
“这有什么问题？”  
“端午节不该发我吗，我都祝我家宝贝端午节快乐了。”  
“啊…忘了。”确实是忘了，被于炀发的那几个粽子勾引走了。花落挽了一下滑下来的袖子。突出的腕骨和形状姣好的手动作着，牵引着soso的心。  
“那你看见微博下面的评论了没？”soso走过去坐在桌边。  
“没有。”花落接过手机，看着那些莫须有的评论，觉得好笑。“吃醋了？”  
“生气了，你都不去澄清。”  
“这不是没看见吗？醋王。”  
soso不说话，抿唇看他。  
“那怎么样才能消气？”回复评论是不可能的，要是能和傻逼说通道理，哪还有那么多是是非非。  
“秀个恩爱。”  
“好。”  
简单。花落拿着手机就开始编辑发微博，却被soso一下子抱起来，“靠！你干什么？”  
“回房。”  
很快花落就会意识到这所谓“秀个恩爱”的内容，不是简简单单发个微博就完事的。这是后话了。  
推推搡搡回来的队友远远听见队长喊了句什么，然后接着是so大教练发话，“大家休息半天！”  
花落听着一阵欢呼，只想踹soso，奈何被人抱着不能乱动。  
soso把人轻放到床上，盯着花落衣领看了几眼，从衣柜里抽了条黑色领带。  
花落也不知道自家醋王想干什么，就老实的坐在床边，听之任之，看着一个漂亮的领结成型，不松不紧系在自己颈间，又抬头去看soso的表情。  
手边人脖颈纤细，肤色也白，被樱花粉的衬衫印衬的更加漂亮，花落总是能把这种颜色穿的得体又好看。凸起的喉结正卡在衣领位置，偶有上下浮动，引人啃咬。  
整齐的衣领打着个正经的领带，花落觉得自己大概是要去参加什么正式的聚餐了，殊不知看在soso眼里是明晃晃的勾引。他想看那衣领被扯开，细白的脖颈上有自己的吻痕，庄重的黑领带则该蒙在花落漂亮的眼睛上，然后被因为狠狠肏弄而溢出的眼泪打湿…  
花落看见soso意味不明的勾唇笑了，心里有不好的预感，“没什么事的话，我复盘去了啊。”  
“有事，很多事。”soso双手按着花落的肩，贴近他耳朵，“跟于炀的事儿还没完呢？”  
“我跟他有什么事，”花落被他压制起不来身，耳边热气撩人，他只好偏头瞪soso，“那你天天不也和祁醉你来我去的，我还没算账呢！”  
“那可没有人说我们是爱情啊，倒是你，祁花？到处拈‘花’惹‘草’呢，是不是？”  
“…那你信他们还是信我？”  
“当然相信我老婆啊。”  
“这就对了，我是清白的。”花落试图把soso的手推开。  
“都是你太纵容了，不然他们怎么敢。”  
“……”花落叹口气，起身轻轻在男朋友嘴角落下一吻，“大男人别这么小肚鸡肠好不好，亲一下消消气？”  
soso不接话，碰碰花落鼻子，直接低头吻住人的喉结，舔舐，他看上这个位置很久了。  
花落被激的一声呻吟拉长了从口中溢出。  
“你…干什么呢…”  
花落一句话未完就被soso吻住，他膝盖顶进花落两腿间，将这个吻加深，花落被他压的身形不稳，双手向后撑在床上，双腿打开，胸膛因为激吻缺氧而起伏。  
这个领结系的好像有点紧了，花落突然觉得。他单手推开soso，又意犹未尽似的舔舔唇，抬手去松领带，顺手解了颗衣扣。  
soso看着眼前人一举一动都是撩火却不自知，伸手又解开他两颗扣子，精致的锁骨半露。此时的花落就算是眨一下眼睛，在soso看来都是一种邀请，邀请自己操他。  
两人一时间无言，窗外的蝉鸣趁着沉静溜进窗缝，在耳边清晰起来，隐隐约约似乎还有树叶摇晃的沙沙声，助兴似的，又仿佛在催促。  
半拉的窗帘间阳光倾洒，soso轻笑，“花队，想不想了解一下白日宣淫？”  
花落一下子也来了兴致，起身将人反按到床上，居高临下的眼神神中带着毫不掩饰的挑衅，“是你的话，我考虑一下。”  
soso手臂撑着自己不让自己躺倒在床上，满眼笑意接受着男朋友的热情。  
花落身体前倾，衣领朝一边歪斜，露出圆润的肩头，soso伸手把那条领带扯了下来，思索它的归宿是在花落手腕上还是眼睛上，邪恶的小心思不断往上涌。他手上发力，让自己坐直，手向后搂着花落的腰，被压制的局面瞬间转换，本是占上风的花落现在叉开腿跪坐在soso腿上，双手顺从的环着他的脖子，像只求宠的小猫。  
“那花神考虑好了没有？”soso说着，手就不老实的向下移动，覆上花落被西装裤勾勒出诱人形状的臀肉，揉捏。  
已经到这一步了，拒绝对soso来说无异于耳边风，倒不如掌握些主权，“榨干你。”花落低头去解soso的皮带。  
“现在反悔可来不及了，宝贝。”soso停手去解花落的衬衫扣子，只解开一颗，束缚又松了一些的衬衫自发下滑，挂在花落手肘上。  
青年人略显瘦弱的胸膛得以见天日，两根平直的锁骨横在那儿，越发显的他身子单薄，soso疼惜的舔咬他的锁骨，向下又去折磨因为凉气刺激而挺立的粉色乳头。  
花落解皮带的工作进行的差不多，推开和自己乳尖较劲的soso，手指抬起他下巴，主动献吻。soso托着花落后脑勺夺回主权，将这个轻柔的吻变得粗暴，花落原先安稳搭在soso肩上的手也动情的捧住soso的脸颊，肩胛骨因为这个动作凸现，细腰则埋没在半落的衬衫间，粉色与白色的结合，美丽且勾人。  
轻微的喘息与蝉鸣交和，是山雨欲来前的平静。  
吻毕，花落手依旧托着soso的脸，看着soso的眼睛，神色温柔，轻声开口，“我腿麻了…”  
soso看着那被吻的有些红肿的唇微张，吐出的话却颇煞风景，失笑摇头。花落总是那么可爱，捏捏他的脸，随即翻身把人压倒在床上。  
深色的领带落在枕边，昭示着自己的存在。  
“花儿，来玩点不一样的。”soso拿起领带比划了一下。  
花落缓了一下腿麻那股劲，以为soso要绑自己，起身去抢“作案工具”，soso顺着花落起来的姿势，把他捞进怀里，趁他一时间没反应，领带就朝着目的地去了。  
soso轻轻的挽个结，“这样紧吗？”  
“这是干什么？”眼前只有透着布料纤维溜进来的细碎光亮，花落不适应，伸手胡乱抓住男朋友背部的衣服，“不紧。”  
“那就好，不准解开啊。”  
soso把他抓着自己的手拉下来，欣赏眼前的盛景，领带覆在花落脸上显得略宽，他鼻尖因为紧张冒出些汗珠，嘴抿成一条线，手指无措的抓住床单，却听话的没有去摘领带。  
视线被封在这一方黑暗里，听觉便愈发灵敏，可是耳边静的吓人，花落正欲出声唤soso，却被颈侧突来的温热触感打断。  
“别怕，我在。”soso手机开了前置摄像头，绕到花落背后，“咔嚓”一声，拍进花落小半个背和白皙的脖颈，以及自己偏头亲吻花落露出的半张脸。  
长长垂搭在肩上的黑领带没有被注意到，不过这只是暂时的。  
“你又做什么妖？”花落听出soso刚才是在拍照，却琢磨不错他想干什么。  
“没什么，为秀恩爱做准备。”这话里的笑意几乎要溢出来。  
soso起身去床头柜里翻找东西，润滑油，TT，还有一枚粉红色的跳蛋。他把花落轻轻推倒在床上，动作迅速的脱了他的裤子，粉色的衬衫扣子尽数解开，却没有被脱掉，胸膛风光尽露，衣摆半搭在私处，一种欲盖弥彰的遮掩。  
过量的润滑油顺着手腕流淌，soso对待前戏很认真，他一点都不想花落受伤，一根手指试探着伸往穴口，那里已经被透明的润滑油浸的晶亮，手指缓缓插进去，深入。  
“啊…”看不见总是带给花落一种恐慌，他躺在床上，觉得自己像只待宰的羔羊。后穴不自觉的绞紧soso的手指，反应明显比往常更激烈。  
待两指已经抽动自如，soso抽出手指，拿了跳蛋沾上润滑油，轻轻往花落温软的甬道里送。  
“那是…什么东西？”  
“好玩的东西。”soso拉着花落胳膊，让他面对面坐自己怀里，两根挺立的性器挨在一起，跳蛋顺势又往里去了些，好巧不巧碾在那一点，相应的是花落一声压抑的轻喘，  
花落反应过来那是跳蛋，“你…等着挨打！嗯…”  
“回回都说要打我。”  
soso没给他适应的时间，直接调到中档，花落身子一软，双手攀住soso的胳膊，头抵在他肩上。soso牵引花落的手碰上自己的欲望，他忍耐的久了，“花儿帮帮我好不好？”  
性器火热滚烫，花落在触碰的一瞬缩了缩手指，纵然看不见，也颇显难为情的别开脸。  
soso直接将跳蛋调到最高档，手主动撸起小花落，又低头附在他耳边，亲吻舔咬，“好不好？”  
“你…混蛋！我一定，啊…打断你的腿！”  
“这句话你可说过好多次了，花神。”  
花落手上根本使不上力气，软绵绵的圈住soso的性器，虽有动作，却化解不了soso的欲望。他快要到极点了，下身两处被伺候的无微不至。  
“花落，刚刚窗外有一阵鸟鸣特别好听，听见了吗？”soso又把花落捞近一点，两人性器紧贴着，顶端流出的液体混淆在一起，性欲张扬，他自己动手了，因为花落手几乎要圈不住他。  
“啊…什么？”花落咬了下手指来压制那些淫靡的叫声，不在乎这手刚刚摸过男朋友的下面，反正都吃过了（哎不得了）。他快被跳蛋带来的快感淹没了，哪有心注意别的。  
“花神，被封烟情况下，如果是这个听声辫位能力可不行。”  
“…呜”花落还没想出骂soso的话，就被他咬住了乳头，颤着身子射了他满手。  
“哦～抗压能力好像也不太好。”  
“你！”花落气结，解了蒙在眼睛上的东西，觉得这玩意儿该待在soso脖子上。被泪水浸的湿润的眸子藏着撩人的情欲，凉凉的斜了soso一眼。soso看着却觉得这眼神热辣无比。  
“你勾引我？”soso把跳蛋扯出来丢在一边，浸湿一片浅色床单。  
“我没有…”花落话都没说完，就被soso架着腿顶了进去。就着被跳蛋伺候的舒爽的余韵，soso直接整根挺进。穴里柔软湿润，因着主人刚刚高潮过，温度也高，夹的soso低喘了几声。  
“宝贝儿…”soso缓缓抽送着性器，内里的舒爽温暖让他舍不得整根抽出。  
“唔…嗯…”花落嘤咛一声算是应了，他双腿勾紧soso的腰，迎合他的动作。  
“是它伺候的你舒服，还是我？”soso话音落下，身下便是一记猛顶，他附身在花落肩颈上留下细密的吻痕。  
“啊…你…是不是活腻了？”花落手指插进soso发间，不自觉的用了些力气。现在的快感过于浅淡，他被架在这要上不上的地方憋的难受，而soso在刚刚那一下之后又没了动作，花落心里已经列好了soso的一百种死法。  
“说啊，是谁让我们花神更舒服一点？”soso倒也忍得住，嘴上一定要辩个胜负，就算他知道事后可能要跪泡面。  
花落抬起一条腿抵在soso肩上，把人踩的向后仰了一下，性器伴着一声轻微水声滑出了穴道，他却没有收起力道，“不做就…”  
这一声骂还没出口，就被扼杀在了喉咙里。soso拽着花落的脚踝，一手掐着他另一条腿的大腿根，将花落双腿分开到极限，性器抵在穴口，望进花落朦胧的泪眼里，“叫我什么？叫对了就给你。”  
花落后穴收缩着，急于把到嘴边的美食吞吃进去，却都是无用功。他抬手抹去眼泪，微撑其身子，不明白soso今天在和自己叫什么劲，但对方的神色明摆着说“我生气了”。  
“老公…”鼻音浓重的一声唤，带着情欲和显而易见的讨好。应声而来的则是soso猛烈的撞击，花落被顶的栽回床上，头虽然落在枕头上，还是因为过强的快感而引起一阵轻微的晕眩。  
“啊…你慢点…嗯…慢…你…”  
讨饶的话语被呻吟阻隔的不成句，非但不起效，反而让身上的人劣性根更显。  
“慢不了…该叫我什么？”soso手移到花落腰间，力道稍微有些大，留下泛红的指印。  
“啊…你…唔…我不…”花落羞于这样叫soso，尤其是在欢爱的时候，他伸着手想揽住soso。  
这许多次交合，soso知道花落想接吻，他缓下动作来，附身去亲吻花落，将那些细碎的呻吟呜咽化作唇舌相交的喘息。  
“花儿，再叫一声，好不好？”soso手臂撑在花落身侧，腾出手去套弄小花落，磨蹭多时，他们都快要到了。  
两人离的太近，花落视线有意躲闪，但又禁不住往soso眼睛里看，他索性闭上眼，下身前后快感夹击，他满口除了喘叫几乎说不出一句完整的话来，嘴唇张张合合终于在两人到达终点时，轻轻喊出一句“老公”。  
语调是高潮是特有的温情柔软，带着一丝被情欲浸透的沙哑，叫的soso几乎瞬间又起来了。他退出了换过一个套子，无视花落惊诧的眼神，轻柔地在他眼角吻了一下，然后将人翻了个身，开始新一轮的快乐。  
花落轻喘着，半张脸埋在枕头里，手揪着被单，把刚刚销毁的一百种死法清单，在脑子里又列了一遍。  
房间里喘息声满溢，偶尔还有花落的叫骂，虽然说听起来更像是调情。  
……  
soso抱着洗干净的花落，两个人埋在被子里，他把花落揽在怀里给他揉腰。  
花落累下一秒就要睡过去，还是有气无力地开口，“干什么那么生气？”  
男朋友真可爱，都累成这样了还想着自己的心情，“因为他们说你和于炀更般配。”  
花落仰着头凑近soso的脸，闭着眼也不管是什么地方就亲了一下，“听他们说什么，他们说的不算。”  
“那谁说的算？”  
“我，你是我男朋友，我说了才算。”  
嘿，宣誓主权也太可爱了，soso气其实早也消了，不过是想逗逗怀里的人。  
“花神觉得白日宣淫的滋味如何？”  
“你闭嘴吧，这又不是什么好话。”  
soso没接话，拿手机进入微博，把那张照片发出去了，配文，吃什么粽子。然后去花落转发的微博下面评论，“我老婆说了，我是他男朋友，你们说的都不算。”  
soso发完笑了笑，回头看见花落已经睡熟了。他蹭蹭花落的发顶，轻轻说了句，“我男朋友真可爱。  
微博里已经炸开了，显微镜sofa女孩只觉得今天就是过年了。


End file.
